vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keldeo
|-|Ordinary Forme= |-|Resolute Forme= Summary Keldeo is a dual-type Water/Fighting Mythical Pokémon. Along with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice. When it knows Secret Sword, it can transform into its Resolute Form. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Keldeo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, referred to as male in Gates to Infinity. Age: Unknown Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Colt Pokémon, Sword of Justice, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Telepathy, Forcefield Projection, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Resistance to Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Ice, and Dark Type moves, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction, Transformation, Flash Freezing Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to other Legendaries such as Shaymin) | At least Planet level+, likely Solar System level (Was able to match and almost defeat a full power Black Kyurem. More powerful than Mega Rayquaza, Mega Mewtwo X/Y and Deoxys), Can ignore conventional durability with Secret Sword Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to other Mythicals) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before. Kept up with Black Kyurem) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ | At least Planet Class+, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Country level+ | Planet level+, likely Solar System level (Took hits from base Kyurem and survived Black Kyurem's best attack in the movie) Stamina: Very high (Can fight alongside the members of the Swords of Justice for a while) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with water attacks. | Extended melee range. Planetary with water attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to Flying, Grass, Electric, Psychic, and Fairy Type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Jet:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first. *'Leer:' The opposing team gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The opposing team's Defense stats are reduced. *'Double Kick:' The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. *'Bubble Beam:' A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the opposing team. It may also lower their Speed stats. *'Take Down:' A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. It also damages the user a little. *'Aqua Tail:' The user attacks by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. *'Sacred Sword:' The user attacks by slicing with its long horns. The target's stat changes don't affect this attack's damage. *'Swords Dance:' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. It sharply raises the user's Attack stat. *'Work Up:' The user is roused, and its Attack and Sp. Atk stats increase. *'Hydro Pump:' The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. *'Close Combat:' The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def. *'Justified:' When hit by a Dark Type move, Keldeo's attack increases. *'Quick Guard:' Keldeo protects itself and its allies from priority based attacks. *'Double Team:' Keldeo creates illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. *'Secret Sword:' Resolute Forme only. Keldeo's signature move. Keldeo infuses energy into its horn before slashing at the opponent. It ignores special defense and instead targets defense. *'Focus Blast:' Keldeo fires off a concentrated sphere of energy. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. *'Icy Wind:' Keldeo fires off an icy beam of freezing energy to freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. It also lowers the opponent‘s speed. *'Helping Hand:' Keldeo assists one of its allies by increasing the power of their next attack. *'Retaliate:' Keldeo retaliates against the opponent. Its power doubles if an ally was knocked out beforehand. Key: Ordinary Forme | Resolute Forme Gallery 13617652120091.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Water Users Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Horses Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4